Generally, in wearing glasses, a considerable space is formed between an upper part of the glasses and a face, and, unfortunately, pollen easily enters the eyes.
Thus, in recent years, so-called goggle-type glasses have been proposed in order to prevent invasion of pollen (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, the goggle type glasses abut against a face around the eyes to fully cover the eyes, and thus lenses easily fog up. Also, even if an abutment portion of the glasses is formed of a soft material, a wearer may feel pressure or discomfort and even pain due to abutment, and actually, the glasses have not been suitable for continuous wearing.
Also, as glasses for ultraviolet protection, glasses with lenses containing an ultraviolet absorbing agent have been known (for example, see Patent Document 2).
However, in wearing conventional glasses, a considerable space is formed between an upper part of the glasses and a face, and ultraviolet rays from the glasses cannot be blocked. This has been one of the factors leading to occurrence of blotches around the eyes in future.